Word Of The Day
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: Collection of oneshots using word of the day. Current Entry: Irrefrangible-not to be broken or violated; inviolable. "Shawn smiled and sat up, crossing his legs. 'I have a proposition for you.'"
1. Uxorious

**A/N: These are little 100 word drabbles that are centered around the word of the day. I have some others from previous days, but they really aren't so good, so I started with this. These are more like exercises to improve my writing, but I thought someone out there might enjoy them. Now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own Psych.**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K **

**Future fic!**

**

* * *

Uxorious **

Excessively fond of or submissive to a wife.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you should be more assertive," Shawn said. "I mean, your girlfriend shouldn't be able to push you around". They stepped to the counter, in front of the barista, and ordered.

"Shawn, I think I'm fine," Gus muttered, "but maybe _you_ need to." Shawn shot him an incredulous look. "Seriously. I've never seen you this..._submissive_".

Shawn scoffed. "No one can boss me around! I thought you learned that when we were-"

"Shawn!" They were cut off by Juliet. "Where's my tea?"

Shawn immediately went to her.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all, _Gus mused.


	2. Imbroglio

**A/N: Fluff! So I'll basically be posting whenever I come up with drabble-y things that are actually good (although right now I'm just going through my files, finding these). Enjoy, please! :)**

**

* * *

Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... I definitely don't own Psych**

**

* * *

**

**Imbroglio**

A complicated and embarrassing state of things.

* * *

As soon as Juliet walked out of the shower and into Shawn, she knew they were in an awkward predicament. She flushed crimson, clutching the towel that provided the thinnest of barriers between their bodies.

"Shawn! I-" She was cut short by a kiss, just making her more embarrassed.

"It's fine, Jules," Shawn murmured. "In fact, I'd even say it's better than fine". He leaned forward for another kiss, but Juliet halted him with a hand.

"Really, Shawn, I need to be at work soon," He pulled Juliet towards him, anyway.

It looked like Juliet was going to be late.


	3. Inveigle

**A/N: Hmmm. Looking back, I'm not really sure if this fits the definition very well... but ah well- enjoy anyway (it's overdue that I do some angst, I think)!**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death**

**

* * *

**

**Inveigle**

To persuade by ingenuity or flattery; to entice.

* * *

Shawn had convinced Gus into taking him to the smoothie shop; somehow, even though it was his idea, Gus ended up paying.

Now, later, he wished he hadn't made him.

He wanted to go back in time, to change things, because if Shawn hadn't convinced Gus to go, they wouldn't have been trapped in that store when the armed robber barged in. They wouldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

There wouldn't be a bullet hole in his best friend, and that friend wouldn't be buried deep in the ground right now.

It was Shawn's fault.


	4. Lucubration

**A/N: Hello, again! I decided to try my hand at today's WOD. Nothing's really been lending itself to a story for a little while (I mean, come _on_ uluate and libation? Please..) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Spoilers for "Talk Derby To Me"**

* * *

**Lucubration:**

The act of studying by candlelight; nocturnal study; meditation.

* * *

_Gus was going to __kill _Shawn.

He had been studying _all week._ He had been pulling all-nighters, for god's sake! Shawn had teased him about it, but Gus really needed to pass the re-certification exam in order to get a promotion, let alone keep his job.

It's not like it had been easy, doing that roller derby case with Shawn, _while _studying like a maniac.

In all honesty, Shawn did crazy things (things like taking his exam for him!) all the time.

God, he was going to _kill_ him!

Though first, maybe, he would take a quick nap.


	5. Malinger

**A/N: This just seemed like a perfect word for Psych, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych **

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**

Malinger

To feign or exaggerate illness or inability in order to avoid duty or work.

* * *

Gus knew he was in trouble when Shawn came to his door five minutes before he needed to leave for work.

"Dude! Where are you going?" Shawn exclaimed, looking at Gus's suit. "I thought we were hanging out today!"

"Sorry, Shawn I have to work," Gus explained.

"Gus, buddy, just call in sick!"

"I can't do that, Shawn! I need to finish my route today!"

Shawn grinned and held up a DVD. "I brought _The Breakfast Club_..."

Gus smiled back. "On second thought, I think I _am_ starting to feel kinda sick..." And he stepped back to let Shawn in.


	6. Inkhorn

**A/N:Well darn. I don't really know how well this story fits the WOD at all well... but enjoy and tell me what you think anyway! :)

* * *

**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

**Inkhorn**

Affectedly or ostentatiously learned; pedantic.

* * *

They sat in the brilliant sun. The man at the front was speaking, giving a speech full of big words. Shawn wasn't paying attention- but, after all, since when had he had time for overly pedantic panegyrics?

Instead, he focused on memories- like when the two first met, or their first kiss, or their wedding. Anything was better than reality.

"-we are here today to honor the memory -"

Shawn pondered the weather- shouldn't it be gray, rainy, like in movies?

Shawn barely listened because the only important words were on the stone in front of him.

_Juliet Spencer 1980- 2011_


	7. Risible

**A/N: Huh. This was an "ok I suppose I'll post this" chapter. I wrote it a while ago, and because it was the only half-way decent thing in my files I'm posting it, and I didn't write one for today's word... enjoy, though!**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death**

**

* * *

****Risible**

Capable of laughing; disposed to laugh.

* * *

It had been months since he had seen his best friend smile. Usually a risible man, Shawn had fallen to misery.

As his friend, Gus tried to help him. He took him to get smoothies, watched movies with him. But it seemed that nothing could fill the hole in Shawn's life. Gus could only stand by and watch, watch the misery take over, watch Shawn become a shadow of the man he had once been as the guilt ate him up.

Of course, Gus was hurting too. He'd been there, seen the body. Jules' body.

It was hard for everyone.


	8. Hypnagogic

**A/N: Hey ya'll! It's been a while, no? I have excuses, though! So, I've had pit orchestra rehearsal every day until 9:30 and then I had homework. Now, I've caught a pretty bad cold..but I decided to write something! Yay! I have to admit... I don't like this chapter.. like at all. But tell me what you think, anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K

* * *

**

**Hypnagogic**

Of, pertaining to, or occurring in the state of drowsiness preceding sleep.**

* * *

**

Lassiter was sitting at his desk, rubbing his eyes. He really needed sleep... but no. He would not leave the police station until he solved the case.

"Carlton, you should really go home," Chief Vick's voice broke him from his somnolence.

"I need to solve..this case.." he mumbled.

"What case?"

Lassiter was too tired to explain fully. "The kidnapped girl..."

Vick looked confused. "That one? Shawn solved it yesterday; the kidnapper is in custody."

God. He'd wasted his day, and Spencer just showed him up once again.

But the drowsiness was pulling at him.

He'd deal with Spencer tomorrow.


	9. Cosset

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! Just as a heads up, it may be a while for a new chapter, since I have dress rehearsals this week, and the show next week- but, hey, you never know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych OR Dairy Queen :P**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K**

**Future Fic**

* * *

**Cosset**

To treat as a pet; to treat with excessive indulgence; to pamper.

* * *

"Mommy, can we get ice cream?" Juliet heard her daughter ask, in the back seat of the car.

"No, honey, we haven't even had lunch yet."

She heard her "Mommmy!" clash simultaneously with Shawn's "Juuuuuules!". Juliet looked back at Shawn sitting with their daughter. They were both wearing the same pleading expression, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Juliet pretended to consider it.

"Well I don't know.." Detecting a chance, the two begged until she pulled into a Dairy Queen. They cheered and ran into the building, Juliet laughing as she walked in behind them.


	10. Gimcrack

**A/N: Double-sized story today! I was about to go to bed when I checked the WOD, and I just had to write this. I hope you guys like it!**

_

* * *

_**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Psych. At all.**

**

* * *

****Gimcrack**

A showy but useless or worthless object; a gewgaw.

Tastelessly showy; cheap; gaudy.

_

* * *

It doesn't matter_ Juliet kept telling herself. The size wasn't important, not the color nor the cut either. The only significant thing was that it was there.

Yet, all the same, she kept finding her eyes wandering to her left hand, and wondering over and over why, of all the engagement rings, Shawn had picked _this_ one.

It was big and showy, to gaudy for Juliet's tastes.

For heaven's sake, she was actually _embarrassed _by it.

Finally, the words just slipped out- "Why did you get me _this_ ring?"

She saw the devious sparkle in Shawn's eyes as he replied. "So I could surprise you...with _this_ one." As he spoke, one hand went to his pocket, pulling out a little black jewelry box. And when he opened it, she sighed.

"What? What's wrong Jules?" Shawn asked, his expression confused and anxious.

She allowed herself a tiny smile. "Thank God- I was worried _this_" she gestured to the tastelessly showy ring "would be on my finger for the rest of my life!" And she giggled along with Shawn when he began to laugh.

Later though, with the new, beautiful diamond glittering on her ring finger, Juliet slipped the other into her jewelry box, not caring about its appearance anymore.


	11. Prolix

**A/N: Hello folks! I know it's been a while (which is totally lame since the words this week have been Psych GOLD, in my opinion), but I've had the musical (only 2 shows left!) and inspiration hasn't really hit. So I looked at today's word and, of course, I was awesomely determined (not) to find a story idea because I wanted to post (yes!) and I came up with this. It's Shules fluff because I can't seem to stay away :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych at all.**

**P.S. Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to all reviewers, but especially BrokenSky49 and xpsychxssjs. Your reviews make my day awesome and keep me writing.**

**

* * *

Rating: K**

* * *

**Prolix**

Extending to a great length; unnecessarily long; wordy.

* * *

Shawn and Juliet walked together on the boardwalk, holding hands. Shawn, normally loud, appeared to be deep in thought.

Juliet tried to talk to him. "Shawn what're you-" she asked, but she was cut off by Shawn.

"Just a moment," was all he bothered to say. He lead them over to a bench.

Juliet thought her heart might stop when he kneeled in front of her.

"Jules, I know that we've only been dating for a year, but I feel like I've known you forever." He began. "And yeah, we had rough spots, like with Abigail and... Declan." His name came out tinged with distaste. "But... Jules..." Shawn paused and took a deep breath and, reaching in his pocket, got out a black jewelry box. "I love you, Juliet, maybe even more than pineapple, and definitely more than Gus-"

Juliet brought her lips to Shawn's, effectively stopping his rambling, and slipped on the ring, her mouth still on his.

* * *

**A/N: Eep I just noticed, two engagement stories in a row... just gotta love Shules! And, you may have seen that before, my chapters were all 100 words long, but I decided to give that up because editing them down meant losing some (in my opinion) good writing. Sorry for the super long A/N 's I just had a lot of stuff to say I guess.**


	12. Aver

**A/N: I wrote this while I should have been doing the giant pile of homework waiting for me, so you better like it! :D

* * *

**

**Rating: K+ (gore)**

* * *

**Aver**

To affirm with confidence; to declare in a positive manner, as in confidence of asserting the truth.

* * *

Juliet was about to enter the Psych office when she heard voices.

"Yep, he's dead," came a confident man's voice she didn't recognize.

Juliet froze.

A higher, slightly more nervous voice spoke then. "D'you think we should clean up? I mean, someone's probably going to find out faster if we don't..."

Something in Juliet's mind told her to call for backup, to go inside, anything, but she was having trouble understanding what she was hearing.

Because no. Nothing could be wrong. Even if there _was _a dead body, it wasn't Shawn's or Gus's. It couldn't be.

The other man sounded irritated. "No, we need to hurry! We're being followed! If we stay behind to clean up the blood, they'll catch us! Besides, it would take to long even if we tried... we'd have to hide all the body parts somewhere too-"

At this, Juliet's mind snapped back and, resisting the impulse to vomit while getting out her gun, she kicked down the door to the office, screaming "SBPD!" as she went.

What she found was unexpected.

For, as she ran in, she didn't notice the four men sitting around the TV, controllers in her hands.

They were playing video games. Shawn, Gus, and two friends.

She could feel the blood rush to her face as she stumbled to explain in the midst of their confusion.

"I.. I heard weird voices talking- talking about blood.. and bodies.. and I... I was worried!" Juliet tried to defend herself, and Shawn was laughing as he motioned her over, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay," he said, grinning. "We're just playing a game."

Grabbing a pillow, she half-smiled and hit him with it. "That's for scaring me to death." And then, she stole Gus's controller, declaring "Let's kill some bad guys."


	13. Pusillanimous

**A/N: Yay I totally finished my homework really early tonight like an AWESOME person, and then inspiration just hit, and I had to write it! *squeals*

* * *

Rating: K

* * *

Pusillanimous**

Lacking in courage and resolution; contemptibly fearful; cowardly.

* * *

Shawn and his son froze when they heard the noise.

The sound of the vase breaking.

They had only been having fun, throwing a ball between themselves in the living room (while Juliet had been at work), and Shawn had _accidentally_ missed. Hitting the antique vase that had once belonged to Juliet's mother.

"It's okay, we can clean this up before she comes back-" The words were barely out of Shawn's mouth before they heard the key rattling in the lock.

"She's home!" his son hissed. They both dove for cover, ending up in the kitchen.

Juliet was humming when she came in, but that stopped quickly once she viewed the shards of porcelain on the floor.

"Shawn? Where are you?" She yelled. "Did you break this?" Of course. Obviously she suspected Shawn, even when there was a 9 year old boy in the house.

Shawn glanced at his son and, putting a finger to his lips, whispered "You should go out there... she'll yell at me if I do!" He was wearing a rather nervous smile and the boy laughed, causing frantic 'shhhing' noises from Shawn.

"You're afraid of Mom, aren't you?" His son smiled. "Dad's afraid of Mom... Dad's afraid of Mom..." He chanted.

At that moment Juliet came in. "Who broke my _mother's antique vase_?" She questioned, seeming very annoyed.

Their son grinned and ran to his room, all the while subtly pointing to his father.

Shawn gulped and steeled himself.

* * *

**A/N: Haha you may notice Shules kids in my stories never have names. I just don't wanna be OC by choosing some weirdo name, so yeah, that's why.**


	14. Ersatz

**A/N: It's been a while, huh? This word is from like a week ago or something, because I thought of a story and found a word to match. But seriously (_oh my GOSH)_ I almost wish I hadn't because this did _so_ not turn out the way I thought it would. I still like it, it's just super sappy and pretty sad. When I started writing fanfiction, I pretty much only did angst, but... now I like fluff and humor. Meh. You can tell me what _you _all think, huh?

* * *

****Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death

* * *

****Ersatz:**

Being a substitute or imitation, usually an inferior one.

* * *

_**'**__Till death do us part_. Juliet remembered speaking these words on her wedding day, the feeling of joy that had washed through her.

But, in all seriousness, she never imagined that they would come to fruition so soon.

She closed her eyes, blocked everything out as she sat in front of the tombstone.

Maybe that way, she wouldn't have to remember what had happened, wouldn't have to see the consequences in front of her.

Juliet could feel her partner's arms around her, but they were a poor substitute for Shawn's, and she resisted the urge to shrug them off.

So she just sat there, in the pouring rain, trying to forget that Shawn had been killed, because she felt that maybe, _just maybe_, it could all be a dream.

"Let's go, Juliet," came Lassiter's voice.

And so Juliet went, but she left her heart back with Shawn.


	15. Prescience

**A/N: I am totally just updating everything today (winner!). Sorry for the angst, peoples, it was the first story idea that came into my head (and to be honest... I can't really stay away from some good angst!).

* * *

**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death (sorry xpsychxssjs ;) )**

* * *

**Prescience**

Knowledge of events before they take place; foresight.

**

* * *

**There was no way he could have known what would happen; he was not omniscient, after all.

This was what Shawn told himself.

But still, if was _completely _honest with himself, he would admit that something had been bugging him. Something was nagging him during the whole case, actually, but it had not come to fruition until later.

Later-when the bad guy appeared, (like in so many of their cases), and when he did something completely drastic, (not like many of their case).

So, even though Lassiter himself admitted it was a perfect crime, he felt like he should have noticed something sooner.

So despite all his self-reassurances, Shawn knew that it was his fault Juliet had been grabbed by the psycho with a gun. His fault that she had been shot.

It was his fault that Juliet was dead.


	16. Fugacious

**A/N: Sorry for all the morbidity. It's just... I've never really faced death before today, and writing was the best way for me to deal with it. Please, I really hope you guys like it even though I keep killing everyone. :P Pretty much sums up all the things I felt today.**

**P.S. Who's she? I think.. maybe not Juliet, because I feel like she would be more upset. But who else could there be? Let's say Jules in like the first season or second season or something.**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death

* * *

Fugacious**

Lasting but a short time; fleeting.

* * *

Life is fickle.

Of course, nothing lasts forever. She knows this. But something about Shawn seemed so invincible.

Anyway, why would such a _nice_ man have to die? He didn't deserve it.

It wasn't fair.

None of these thoughts make it okay. Make his death somehow bearable.

For now, even though she has cried over it already, it still seems like a dream. Like she will wake up tomorrow, with the world as it is supposed to be, Shawn included. And everything will be right.

Every time she thinks of Shawn now, she thinks _No way. This is a joke. Or a dream._

She feels guilty, because sometimes she laughs throughout the day and she has to remind herself that he's gone.

But now she feels trapped.

Nothing is waking her up.


	17. Fugacious 2

**A/N: Oh, gosh. :) I was bored and I just had a different idea for the other day's WOD and... voila! Enjoy the awesomeness.

* * *

Rating: K

* * *

**

Fugacious

**

* * *

**Juliet was sitting on her desk, holding a mug of hot chocolate and chatting with some co-workers.

It was the annual SBPD Christmas Party, and Shawn had been sneaking looks at Jules all night. Finally, he got an idea.

"Dude, come on!" He stage-whispered to Gus, who looked annoyed. "I have a plan!" Gus just shook his head, so Shawn got on his motorcycle alone and made a quick stop at the store.

Walking back in, he saw Juliet talking to Lassie. He grinned.

After a bit, he called to her. "Juuuuuules! Hey!" She smiled and, excusing herself from a sour Lassiter, began walking his way.

"What's up?" she asked. He smiled, looking up at the mistletoe he had placed strategically above their heads as an answer.

"Mistletoe," he whispered, a mischievous grin on his face.

She allowed herself a tiny smile.

Then, leaning in, she pecked him on the lips.

Shawn, feeling triumphant, tried to deepen the kiss, only to find that Juliet's lips were gone. "Jules-?"

She was walking away from him. "Jules! That was _so_ not mistletoe-worthy!" he whined after her, but Juliet merely looked back at him, smirking, and re-joined Lassiter.

Stupid mistletoe.


	18. Afflatus

**A/N: Woot woot I'm back! But perhaps only briefly- I'm going to Iowa this week, and there may not be any wi fi. It's possible, but be prepared for like a week without updates. Of course, I may get A LOT of writing done in the 2 12 hour car rides, so I'll have lotsa updates later next week. Okay, now for this chapter. Here's the insight to my thinking process: I check the WOD. Think "Can I write a decent story about this?" And if inspiration doesn't hit within like 5 minutes, I give up. Thankfully that didn't happen today :) Enjoy and review por favor!

* * *

**

**Rating: K**

**Side Note: They aren't dating in this chapter. Think third season, folks.**

**

* * *

****Afflatus**

A divine imparting of knowledge; inspiration.

****

* * *

Shawn sat in the Psych office, supremely bored.

He groaned. "There's nothing _to do_!" Shawn griped to the empty room.

Suddenly, inspiration hit like lightning.

Grabbing the phone, Shawn paced until the dial tone was replaced by the answering machine. "Jules!" He tried his best to sound urgent. "You need to come over to the Psych office, like, _now_!"

Then, he ran to his motorcycle- Shawn needed to make a quick trip to the store.

Shawn had just enough time to finish up the Psych office before Juliet burst through the door.

"Shawn!" She was yelling. "What's wro-" She stopped and glared, noticing Shawn just standing in front of her nonchalantly. "Shawn," her voice now low and dangerous. "I get a call from you, saying to come over right away, sounding _very_ urgent. And. You're. Just. Standing. Here." Juliet punctuated each word with a step towards him, her glare getting more intimidating every second.

Shawn grinned, trying to cover the slight fear that he knew would be showing on his face. "I wanted to show you something..."

He lead the way, deeper into the office. There, balloons floated, streamers draped everywhere, and several banners hung around the room, all proclaiming 'Happy 50th Birthday!'

Juliet looked bewildered. "Shawn. It's not my birthday." Looking closer, she swatted at Shawn. "And I'm definitely not 50!"

Shawn looked momentarily puzzled, pouting. "That's all they had at the store, Jules!" Recovering, he smiled. "But we can still celebrate right?"

"Celebrate what?"

Shawn allowed himself a quick smile. "The end of a boring day."


	19. Unctuous

**A/N: Ohmylordy! First, let me apologize- it's been forever! I was in Iowa, and then I really just didn't feel like writing. I'm working on... gah... three or four other stories and so that+ HW sucked up my time. And, goodness, I've been tired lately. ANYwho, I enjoyed writing this chapter, so hopefully you'll like reading it just as much :) I may update later tonight, because there were two or three other good words that have been the WOD over the last days :D**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Unctuous**

Insincerely or excessively suave or ingratiating in manner or speech; marked by a false or smugearnestness or agreeableness.

* * *

Juliet was sitting in a bar.

Lassiter and Shawn were also there, but far from her- they were on a stake out, and needed to maintain their covers.

She sipped at the beer in front of her.

"Hey lady..." came a smooth, eager drawl from behind her. Juliet looked back to see a beefy, red-faced man coming towards her. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' at a bar _alone_?" He smirked slowly. Put a hand on her shoulder.

Before Juliet could do anything, there was a yell, and a blur flew at the man.

The two figures wrestled on the floor for a while, and it didn't take long for Juliet to realize that Shawn was getting beat up.

"Don't... talk... to... her... like... that! And... don't... touch her!" Juliet heard. As she was standing frozen, Lassiter ran over and wrested the two apart.

She ran over to Shawn. "Shawn!" she gasped. "What were you _thinking_?" He was panting, with bruises already forming on his face, and a cut lip bleeding onto his chin. "I'm a cop! I can defend myself! You're lucky if that guy doesn't press charges!"

Shawn was still gasping when he responded, merely saying "I was just... trying to... help. That creep... shouldn't have... gotten... anywhere... near you!"

She couldn't help but smile. "Well thank you for that, Shawn, but in the future," she sighed, "maybe you can keep your hands to yourself and avoid a lawsuit and getting beat up..."

He grinned weakly. "Yeah. Maybe."


	20. Praxis

**Rating:K+**

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

**Praxis**

Convention, habit or custom.

* * *

It was a tradition in their family.

Every summer, Shawn and Juliet would go to the beach with their daughter. They would spread a blanket on the fine sand, sit down, and have a picnic.

At some point Shawn would take their six year old daughter into the ocean yelling "C'mon!" as he went and Juliet would watch as they both shrieked with each cold wave that splashed against them.

Finally, dirty and exhausted, the two would lie back down on the blanket, waiting for Juliet to chastise them about the sand that coated their bodies, which she inevitably would.

Today, though, Juliet went alone. She saw the beach.

Juliet held a container in her hands.

As she made her way for a boat that would take her out a little way to sea, tears began collecting in her eyes, not yet spilling over.

Shawn had left specific details of where he wanted his ashes scattered, and the ocean was just one of the stops. However, as Juliet held the urn in her hands, it was among the most difficult things she had ever done.

Finally, Juliet turned it over and, tears streaming down her face, she sprinkled a small amount into the dark blue waters.

Juliet didn't think she could ever come to this beach again.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh. I feel bad now. For one, this is yet another sad one (I do rather like them I suppose) and, of course, I haven't updated in a WHILE. Let me just say that I've either been busy, super tired, or just very very unmotivated. I hope you liked this one though. I may write another one today, because I feel like I need some positivity, yeah? :) Tell me what you think!**


	21. Futz

**A/N: Yay for updating! I'm on a roll now, and it's possible that I may just try to find another word I can finagle a story out of :) This one appropriately fluffy so I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Futz**

To pass time in idleness

* * *

"Juliet, are you almost ready?" Shawn yelled back in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"Yes!" came her reply. Shawn sat down, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor. He was silent for a few moments, but then couldn't resist shouting out again. "Does it usually take this long for you to buy a dress?"

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder, and Shawn turned around. "Well, no. But this isn't just _any_ dress."

Shawn was greeted by the sight of his fiancée, wearing a stunning white wedding dress. He smiled. "No. It's not."

Then, grabbing her hand, he whirled her around, dancing to nonexistent music.

She laughed, breathless when they finally stopped twirling.

Shawn smiled. When Juliet's arched eyebrow asked him silently for justification, he murmured, "I had to see if you could dance in it, didn't I?"

Juliet merely smiled in response, and kissed Shawn softly, her ring finger twinkling in the store's fluorescent lighting.


	22. Corybantic

**A/N: Mmm. I have to say, I rather enjoyed this one :) I hope you all will too! As a side note, this story has really mostly become about Shules... is it better that way?**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Corybantic**

Frenzied; agitated; unrestraine d.

* * *

"-But I just wanted to ask you something, Jules..."

Shawn was with Juliet sitting in a fancy restaurant eating dinner. The night had been normal until Shawn had gotten down on one knee.

Now, as he spoke, Shawn's hand crept down to his pocket, getting ready to grab the little box that held a diamond engagement ring.

"I wanted to know if-" he took a deep breath, preparing for what he would say, but then his hand closed on thin air.

The ring!

Shawn scrabbled around frantically in his pockets for a while, watched by an amused yet slightly confused Juliet and other restaurant patrons.

"Will you excuse me?" Shawn somehow managed to refrain from running to the bathroom door, but he was becoming more and more panicked.

He fumbled with his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Please pick up...please pick up..." Shawn muttered, pacing around the bathroom.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Gus!" Shawn gasped with relief. "I need your help!"

"What's wron-"

Shawn cut off Gus's confused voice before he could continue. "I lost the ring!"

"You did _what_?" Gus exclaimed with surprise.

"I know, I know," Shawn moaned. "I was kneeling and I started to ask her and everything when I realized! Dude! Is it at the Psych office? Can you check my desk?"

"Sure..." There was some quiet filled only by the sound of Gus rummaging through his drawers. "Hey!" Gus suddenly cried. "This is _my _stuff! My shirt... my book... Hey! This was my lunch from last week!"

Shawn grimaced. "Yeah, well sorry about that, man, but can you focus?"

After a few minutes of searching, Gus told Shawn with a regretful tone that he couldn't find the ring.

Shawn sighed. "Well I guess I'll just go back out there...thanks anyway Gus."

Taking a deep breath, he walked back to their table.

"What was that about?" questioned Juliet.

Shawn gave a rueful smile. "Nothing. Just an emergency bathroom break."

Juliet was reaching for some bread when he noticed.

"Jules!" he yelped. She smiled innocently.

"What?" For a moment, Shawn was speechless. For there, right on her ring finger, was the ring.

"You...you..you're...wearing the ring!"

"Yes, I am." She replied. When Shawn looked at her, asking for an explanation, she smiled. "You dropped it a while ago. I got curious while you were in the bathroom." Juliet shrugged.

A smile was beginning to form on Shawn's face. "Juliet...is that a yes?"

Juliet smiled in return. Kissed him. "What do you think?"


	23. Akimbo

**A/N: Ohmygoodness really? Two days in a row (I feel so proud...). OH MY LORDY! For those who still don't know: Psych isn't coming back until October! *screams and dies* NOOOOOOOOO! Stupid USA. :(**

**Anywho, you may notice that this chapter has the same ending as the last one. It fit well, I thought (so sue me!).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Akimbo**

With hand on hip and elbow bent outward

**(A/N: I wasn't sure what this meant, so if you aren't either, it's basically the "hands on hips" position)**

* * *

It has been a long day. Juliet sighs as she walks up to Shawn's front door. When she knocks no one answers, so, getting out the keys he gave her, she unlocks the door herself and walks in.

"Shawn!" she calls out. Still, no one replies, so Juliet begins walking through the rooms. The more she sees, the more disgusted she gets. The place is so dirty, Juliet can barely see the floor. There are clothes everywhere, books. The sink is piled with dirty dishes. Juliet trips over something on the ground and shrieks.

Finally, she finds him, sitting at the TV.

"Shawn!" Juliet exclaims angrily. "Have you _seen_ the state this place is in?"

"What..? What state?" Shawn asks distractedly, his eyes glued to the television screen.

"All the _junk_ around here!" she splutters. However, Shawn is still not paying attention to her, so she strides over and turns off the TV, eliciting an angry protest from Shawn.

"No, listen Shawn. I don't want to live here." Juliet stands in front of the now dark television, arms on her hips. Shawn's face falls. They had been planning to move in for weeks now. "I can't live here... not when it's such a pig sty!"

"Jules I-"

She cuts him off. "No! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Frustrated, she sighs. "I'm sorry, Shawn but it isn't going to work."

She walks over to his door and walks through, slamming it shut, leaving Shawn speechless on the couch.

* * *

It is two hours later when Juliet returns. She comes in preparation to apologize, but is not prepared for what she sees when a surprised Shawn lets her in.

What was before the filthiest place she had even seen has morphed into a spotless living space. The floors are bare of any random junk, the dishes washed.

"Shawn-?" Juliet turns to him in surprise. She is uncertain as she asks, "Did you do this... for me?"

Shawn offers her a half smile. "Who else could it be for?"

Juliet sighs. "Look, Shawn- I'm sorry. I over-reacted before. It's just that I had a really long day, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you..." She smiles hesitantly. "So... can I still move in?"

Shawn laughs, smiles. Just before leaning in for a kiss he murmurs, "What do you think?"


	24. Marginalia

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Marginalia**

Notes in the margin of a book, manuscript, or letter.

* * *

Juliet was going through Shawn's desk at the Psych office. Out of nowhere the desire to clean it had come over her, so now, here she was, throwing away used tissues and moldy pieces of bread.

She emptied drawer after drawer of useless junk until she came to one that was locked. Curious, she toyed with the lock and a bobby pin until it opened. The only item in it was a notebook.

It was old, with messy notes scrawled through it, scattered in no particular order. It contained several different things- speeches (was that Gus's eulogy..?), notes about cases among other things.

There were reminders in the margins as well. Some were just names, presumably from cases Shawn had worked on. Others were slightly more interesting- such as _tell Gus about his dead fish,_ _buy pineapple, _or _get BB gun back from dad_.

It wasn't until the last few pages that Juliet got to an interesting part- now the notes were talking about her.

_Close talking_ was all one said. Another read _Declan _with an X through it.

Finally though, the last note in the notebook captured Juliet's attention.

_Buy a ring._

* * *

**A/N: Heehee! Another engagement story :D Juliet is so nosy in this one! Gosh!**

**Sorry it's been like 5 days or something- the words were definitely not that good. Still though, I decided to write one after I finished my homework tonight. Hope ya'll like it :D**


	25. Incommodious

**A/N: Almost a week? *Clears throat* What are you talking about? It hasn't been that lon- oh wait. Yes it has. Sorry about that- the WODs this week were pretty much just giant pits of FAIL. If you don't believe me look it up yourself. I'm still sorry though... and also about "All That Glitters". I need to figure out the logistics and, unfortunately, the 4th chapter (if I ever get around to writing the 3rd..) will have a much longer wait. Probably. GRR FAIL DEATH PITS OF DOOM AND NO PIE.**

**I hope you like this chapter though (fluff fluff fluff= LOVE [literally!])**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**SAPPY ENDING ALERT :D**

* * *

**Incommodious **

Inconvenient, as not affording sufficient space or room; uncomfortable

* * *

Shawn and Juliet where in the elevator when it happened. Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a stop, all the lights going off.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelped. "What happened?" Her voice, strangely, sounded slightly desperate.

Shawn shot her a look, one eyebrow raised. "It's just stopped, Jules. I'm sure someone will fix it soon enough..." It was to his great surprise that he saw Juliet sink to the ground and heard muffled crying noises.

"Hey...Jules it's okay... I can call Gus right now... he'll tell someone.." Shawn knelt next to the crying blond, his hand on her shoulder.

As promised, he got out his phone and called his friend who promised to tell the building's maintenance.

Shawn snapped the phone shut and looked down, clearing his throat. "Juliet...are you okay?" He couldn't help but ask.

Juliet sniffed. "Yeah Shawn...it's just..." She looked up somewhat sheepishly through her tears. "I'm a little claustrophobic."

Shawn tugged Juliet closer to him, putting his arm around her shoulders. "That's okay, Jules. Did I ever tell you about the time Gus got stuck in an elevator?"

Juliet merely looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, Jules. He was only in there for like 10 minutes and when they brought him out he was crying like a baby." Shawn offered her a small smile, which she tried to return.

However, soon her lips were trembling again and, just like that, Juliet started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Shawn murmured. "It's okay. Gus said it'll only be five minutes, tops." He looked straight into her teary eyes. "Just look at me, Jules..it'll be okay..." he whispered.

Leaning in, he brushed away the tears on her cheeks with his lips, finally kissing her softly. "We'll be fine..."

And they were.


	26. Materfamilias

**A/N: Well hello again! Long time no see! (Sorry about that by the way- I fear I am losing motivation for this story- EGADS!) This chapter seems a bit.. off to me. I don't know why. Otherwise, I like it :) One of my favorite things to do is take a word and bring it in a new direction, something unexpected (sad word=happy story, happy word= sad story, defying sterotypes etc.) So this is a chapter like that. I hope everyone likes it better than I do! :D**

**P.S. Did anyone else notice the correlation between today's WOD and the date? Happy Mother's day everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Materfamilias**

The mother of a family.

* * *

Shawn rolled over to look at his beeping alarm clock. He groaned- it was much too early to get up. However, waking up at five o'clock was a fair option compared to the consequences if he didn't (consequences being his kids jumping on the bed until they woke up).

Shawn walked into the kitchen groggily, and Juliet was already there, washing her breakfast dishes.

"Good morning, Shawn," Juliet smiled as she greeted him, rushing. "I have to get down to the station, you know Carlton... he'll shoot me if I'm late." She hastily put her hair up, glancing at her half-asleep husband. "Shawn? Are you going to be okay today with the kids?"

Shawn glanced up, slightly more awake. "Yeah, of course." He stood up and walked over to Juliet, who was putting on a jacket. "Have a good day, Jules." Shawn smiled as Juliet leaned forward for a kiss.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of chaos for Shawn. He was constantly busy with his children, but he couldn't deny that it was fun.

Shawn was in the middle of working his way through a coloring book with his daughter when the doorbell rang. On the way to the door, he checked on the casserole in the oven.

When the front door swung open, Shawn saw Gus standing there and the two friends spent the next hour goofing off and acting like 7 year olds.

"You know what's funny, buddy?" Gus said sometime later, watching Shawn get up to check the food. "If you think about it, you're sort of the mom of this family." He rolled his eyes at Shawn's reaction, which was to slam the casserole dish down on the counter, indignant.

"How so? What proof do you have?"

In answer, Gus merely pointed to the flowery apron Shawn was wearing, which read "Kiss the Cook".

Shawn cracked a smile. "Well, Gus, I suppose you have a point."

Gus grinned in return. "You know that's right."


	27. Epigamic

**A/N: Wow! It's been a while, has it not? Let me apologize for that! The main reason was a ton of homework (and, ugh, finals) which will be remedied by the simple fact that it is now summer and I have nothing to do :) I was also like "Meh. WOD? Meh." But that will be fixed simply by knowing that people actually enjoy these little drabbles and re-introducing myself to how fun they are to write. :D**

**This WOD is from quite a while ago, and I may be getting more out today since I missed like three weeks! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Note: Established Shules relationship in this one (if you couldn't tell).**

* * *

**Epigamic**

Attracting the opposite sex.

* * *

"-mentioned that a man had-"

Juliet crossed her arms, not listening to Lassiter speak. Her eyes kept drifting over to where Shawn stood.

It had been a hot day, and they were working a case. Shawn, being Shawn, had tagged along and then (again, because he was Shawn) took off his shirt, complaining about the heat.

At first Juliet hadn't been distracted, but they were at a pool and soon some teenage girls began wandering near him, and now Shawn was surrounded by a dozen laughing, flirting girls that were at least 15 years younger than him.

Juliet gritted her teeth and swung her head back to face her partner. However, she couldn't stay focused for long and soon found herself snapping an "excuse me" to Lassiter. She stalked over to Shawn, grasping his arm (not too gently either), and dragged him off to the side.

"-Ow ow ow! Jules wha-" Shawn was saying.

"Stop it Shawn!" Juliet snapped, irritated. "You know what this is about!"

Juliet snapped when Shawn shot her a look that was a little _too_ innocent. "Come on Shawn! Those girls are all over you! And you're not stopping them! Never mind that it's _totally_ unprofessional to take off your shirt in the first-"

"Whoa! Wait, Jules!" Shawn interrupted her. "Are you really that upset?" He had a slightly bewildered look on his face.

Juliet didn't say anything, her lips stretched into a thin line.

Shawn put his hands on her shoulders and steered her farther away from the crowd of people.

"Jules..." he seemed to be searching for something to say. "You know it means nothing right? I'm just... I can't resist!" A small smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth now. "And, anyway, they started it!" She laughed with him this time.

"I suppose you're pretty irresistible..." Juliet said, smiling. She sighed. "Could you maybe just... hold back?" She was rewarded with a grin.

"Anything for you." Shawn replied with mock seriousness.

So, when they walked back, they held hands. And then, when those girls started drifting towards Shawn again, he merely grinned and showed them their intertwined hands saying "Sorry, girls! I'm taken," and gave Jules a quick kiss on the cheek.


	28. Aphorism

**A/N: Ah. Guys. I am very sorry for being so absent recently. Man! I haven't posted one of these for over a month! I posted a little message on my profile like a week ago about it. Luckily, I think I may be regaining my love of Psych and stories about Psych :) All it took was watching a few episodes once more. That said, I hope to actually update more often. And I very much hope you guys like this chapter, even if it is angsty :D**

**Enjoy! I hope to write more soon ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH (notice the use of caps for emphasis, eh?)**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Aphorism**

A terse saying embodying a general truth, or astute observation.

* * *

Juliet almost ran from the room when she saw him.

Shawn.

Even thinking his name brought forth a stab of pain. Her breathing quickened, a hard knot forming in her stomach.

In all honesty, she didn't know what to feel. Sorrow. Anguish. Anger.

The emotions were battling for dominance. Finally, she settled on fury. She felt as if she were lit on fire from the inside, pure rage coursing through her veins.

He had lied to her. All these years. Years of pretending. Acting like he was psychic.

Ever since he admitted the truth, she had been avoiding him. Juliet couldn't face him. Not when she was such a mess. She could barely organize her own thoughts.

(How couldn't she have noticed?)

(Why would Shawn lie to her for so long?)

(And if he had lied to her about this, what else was he lying about?)

However, Juliet and Shawn both knew that this evasion couldn't last forever.

So when Juliet heard Shawn open the door, she wasn't all that surprised. Yet she remained where she was, jackknifed and trying to resist the battling urges to cry or punch him.

"Jules?" The word came out of his mouth hesitantly, and his footsteps ceased.

Another twinge of pain accompanied that voice, calling her that name.

He was now approaching cautiously. "I'm sorry Jules-"

"Sorry for what? Sorry that you lied to me?" The words came out fast, sharp. "Sorry that you pretended to be something you're not?" She still wasn't facing him.

"I love you, Jules." He said this, his voice low, intense. "I always have." Shawn added this, as if it were obvious.

But no. Juliet couldn't stand the pain any longer.

"Do you?" She forced the words out, bitter and cruel, only whispering. It felt like she were speaking with glass shards in her mouth, and she felt broken.

She walked out before he had a chance to reply.


	29. Haw

**A/N: WOOPWOOP UPDATE! Sorry I'm just proud for actually writing something :) I plan on writing WODs more often, slowly getting back to my other stories as well. Last update (probably) for a week. See you then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Haw**

To utter a sound representing a hesitation or pause in speech.

* * *

Shawn threw out a silent plea from where he was sitting on the hard ground.

After days, _weeks_, of planning, accounting for every possible flaw, Shawn had not thought of this going wrong. He was beginning to lose his nerve.

"I..." He cleared his throat. "I w-was hoping.." Shawn winced as he stuttered.

Here he was, at possibly the most important moment in his life.

And he was screwing. It. Up.

Juliet eyed him from her position. She knew what he was trying to say, but it was hard not to become impatient.

"If you..." Shawn's voice was lost once more. "Um. I. Um."

_Just spit it out._

"Will you marry me, Juliet?"

And with those five words, all the hesitation and tension leaked out of the moment, and Juliet smiled brilliantly.

"Yes."

And with that, Shawn couldn't figure out why it had been so difficult in the first place.


	30. Skylark

**A/N: To be perfectly honest, I didn't even look at the WOD before writing this...it almost fits, so I'm going to use it anyway. I wrote this mostly because of the pouring rain here, listening to "Hallelujah", plus because I've been feeling nostalgic and rather sad about the inevitable end of Harry Potter.**

**It's short and mostly description, plus the ending is rather cliche for me, but I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it at least a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Skylark**

To frolic; sport.

* * *

The world shook as the sky was rent in two by another painfully bright flash of lightning.

They ran together in the rain, barefoot and clasping hands.

Another roar of thunder quickened their pace, the two figures stumbling ever so slightly on the wet grass.

But still, through the water soaking them, striking their hands, sharp as knives, through the lightning that threatened to break the sky apart, through the thunder that made the world seem as if it were crumbling...

_Still. _Through all of this, Shawn and Juliet ran together. They sprinted side by side, and still, through the deluge of water, through the ever-worsening rolls of thunder, through the breathtakingly terrifying displays of brilliant lightning...

_Still. _Through it all, peals of radiant laughter could be heard from the pair as they ran, light-hearted no matter the weather.

They hurtled through all of this until they reached the car, never ceasing to smile, never breaking their grip on each other.

And it was good.


	31. Trig

**A/N: Are ya'll ready for a sap-fest? ;)**

**Disclaimer: Psych is not at all mine.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Trig**

Neat, trim, smart.

* * *

Juliet was sitting on a chair, trying not to get too excited, when he came in.

She first heard a tentative knock, followed by Shawn's head poking in through the door.

"Jules?"

She nodded in response.

He stepped quickly inside, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

"Well!" Juliet said teasingly. "You clean up nicely, Shawn Spencer."

At her words, Shawn flashed a grin and crossed the room to sit next to her. "You're not so bad yourself," he replied, kissing her on the forehead.

They sat together in companionable silence for a while, Juliet's head slowly drifting to rest on Shawn's shoulder.

A beeping noise broke them apart. Shawn looked down his watch in surprise and soon he was exclaiming, "Shoot! Five minutes, Jules!"

He stood and rushed over to the door.

"Shawn, wait!" Juliet cried, soon blushing at her over-loud words.

Without waiting for a response, she walked slowly over to him. Shawn was wearing a dashing black suit. She raised her hands, smoothed out his collar.

The next thing she knew, Shawn's lips were crashing against hers.

Juliet pulled back slightly, surprised, but Shawn continued kissing her, making speaking very difficult. "Wait...isn't this... breaking... the rules?" She managed to get out.

"What rules?" Shawn muttered in return.

"You know...metaphorical...traditional rules...no seeing... the bride... on... the wedding day...and all that?" With her last words, she pushed Shawn lightly away from herself, giving him a questioning look.

He quirked a half-smile. "Jules. You know I'm not one for rules." He sighed and glanced at his watch. "But if we don't hurry up, we'll be late for our own wedding."

And so together, they dashed outside, and Juliet couldn't help but feel more excited than before.


	32. Abject

**A/N: Ah. This is a sad one. And it actually has a mention of someone else besides Shawn and Juliet. I wrote this while listening to "Winter" by Joshua Radin- a very good song.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych (or, you know, the song "Winter").**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

**Abject**

Utterly hopeless, miserable, humiliating, or wretched.

* * *

She finds him in a bar, after searching half the night.

Juliet walks up to an inebriated Shawn, who is sitting at the bar, empty glasses carelessly scattered around him.

"Shawn...?" Juliet murmurs, quietly, cautiously.

He flings an easy grin her direction, a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Jules!" he crows. "What's up?"

Juliet is uneasy, hesitant, but she slowly closes the gap between them. She gently lays her hand over his. "Shawn...it wasn't your fault."

Shawn's smile twists into a sort of painful grimace, but his tone is still forcedly cheerful. "What brings you here Jules?" Other than the change in his expression, he pretends that he hasn't heard her words.

With one look into Shawn's sorrow filled eyes, Juliet knows that this is neither the time or the place to talk to Shawn about it.

About the case they were working.

About the endless days spent searching for the killer.

As she gazes carefully at her friend, Juliet understands that he wouldn't be able to stand a conversation now.

Not when it's about Gus, who is somewhere in the hospital.

Juliet has seen the body, cold and unknowing. She knows Shawn hasn't been able to view it, can't face it.

And above all, Juliet knows that Shawn thinks he caused Gus's death, and that this escape is what he needs right now.

So instead of taking him home, lecturing him, coercing him into a conversation he isn't ready to have, Juliet sits down beside Shawn.

And there they stay for the rest of the night, drinking and trying not to remember that Gus is dead.

Trying to forget.


	33. Mundify

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while, my time has been taken up by things, both productive (Spanish homework) and unproductive (watching Psych, Friends, and Covert Affairs and reading Sherlock Holmes).**

**How 'bout some talk about Psych, eh? If you haven't seen it, you should really watch the scene from an upcoming episode. It is an adorable and intriguing little snippet including a polygraph machine ;)**

**Also, I saw that they FINALLY announced a date for when Psych is returning- October 12! EEEEE! Get excited, ya'll! It is still annoying that by then it will have been like 10 months without Psych, which is totally unfair.**

**But anywhoo...enjoy this! Future-y sorta kinda, and I'm terribly sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes caused by a lack of time on my part :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

**Mundify**

To purge or purify.

* * *

It is much too early in the morning that Shawn wakes up. A glance at the clock tells him it is three AM.

He shifts in bed, reaching over to where Juliet should be, but his arm hits nothing apart from soft blankets and mattress.

A muffled crashing noise startles Shawn out of his confusion, and he sits bolt upright.

Slipping off the bed as quietly as possible, he grabs the nearest weapon-like thing (the clock), eyes still partially glued together with sleep.

It is too dark to see much, but Shawn proceeds because he hears some clanking and hissing noises.

When he rounds a corner, a flickering light on the walls tells him that someone (Juliet?) has lit a fire in the kitchen. Figuring it is now safe to make his presence known, he enters the room, while saying to the open air, "Jules?"

A shriek is all he gets in reply, and too suddenly, there is a clanging noise and the room is on fire.

"Juliet!" Shawn yells out, but he can only see a dim shadow through the all-too-big flames.

Grabbing a heavy rug, Shawn runs forward and manages to stamp out the fire.

It is only after he throws it aside, feebly smoking, that Shawn notices Juliet on the ground, seemingly unable to move, with a clutter of objects lying around her.

He moves over quickly, and sits beside her. "Jules are you okay?" He questions, a hand on her shoulder.

She merely nods tersely. They both look at the surprisingly small area of blackened wood floor where flames were previously.

Shawn glances down. "Uh, Jules? What were you doing exactly...?"

She sighs. "I woke up. I had a nightmare about Yin again." Shawn frowns slightly at this, but Juliet doesn't let his solicitousness interrupt, and plows on. "I...it was stupid really, but I needed to...get rid of stuff. Things that reminded me of the case," she supplies in response to Shawn's confused expression. Juliet shrugs. "I got the waste basket, and set a small fire. I was burning some things when you came in and startled me."

Shawn looks down at the seemingly random objects surrounding them, and recognizes pictures of clues from the case, articles about Yin and Yang. He spots a mangled copy of Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho" among the rubble.

Juliet notices him looking and laughs softly. "I didn't want to burn a DVD, so I just smashed it."

Shawn grasps one of her hands with both of his, shifts so Juliet's head is resting on his shoulder. "Jules," he murmurs. "It's been almost four years."

"So you think I _am _stupid..." Juliet responds, a hint of bitterness to her voice.

"No, not at all, Juliet." He smiles. "Well, the fire thing.. isn't that a little hobo-y of you?"

She elbows him in the ribs, laughing.

"Why don't we clean this up, huh?" Shawn suggests, smirking.

And so, they fix the room up as best as possible, though Juliet makes sure to stomp a little more on "Psycho" before throwing it in the trash can.


	34. Conglobate

**A/N: Why hello there! Hopefully this hasn't been to long of a wait! I'm going to try to update more, and at least do a chapter of one of my stories a week...I'll start checking the WOD every day again, and hopefully be inspired.**

**But to apologize that this story is not updated daily, like a WOD story should be, here's probably the longest chapter in this story, with a pretty good ending ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Conglobate**

To form into a ball.

* * *

Juliet was busy in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" Juliet yelled out, hurrying to the sink to rid her hands of the flour that covered them.

She dried her hands on the way to the door, and wrenched it open.

Shawn was standing in front of her, a grin on his face. He crossed his arms, smirking at the apron and the flustered look Juliet wore.

"May I come in?"

"Um...yeah of course Shawn.." Juliet replied hesitantly, still a bit surprised about his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at a movie with Gus or something...?"

Shawn shook his head, taking in her apartment. "He canceled...something about a girl he met." Shawn shrugged. "He sounded excited, so I let him take her to the movie."

Shawn stopped walking, and looked at Juliet. "So."

"So what, Shawn?" Juliet stood, hands on her hips.

"So this is where you live, huh, Jules?" He moved farther into the house. "No roommates that you have pillow fights with, eh? Not a pineapple in sight? I must say, Jules, I'm a little disappointed..."

Juliet tilted her head to the side in annoyance. "Shawn. Can I do something for you?"

But Shawn had just entered the kitchen, and an amused grin was slowly creeping it's way onto his face. "What's going on here, Jules?"

Juliet wasn't really surprised at his reaction, seeing as her kitchen was in a state of extreme messiness. Flour covered the table, ingredients placed haphazardly wherever they would fit.

Juliet sighed. She might as well explain. "I was making cookies for a friend's party... but I need to get 8 dozen done by the day after tomorrow..."

"Say no more, Jules!" Shawn cried out dramatically. "Let's get down to it!" And he headed straight to the kitchen table, grabbing some cookie dough and rolling it into a ball.

"Shawn. Shawn_. Shawn!" _Juliet stopped him, flinging out a hand. "That's not the right cookie dough!" At the questioning look from Shawn, she continued. "I had to...try a few times before I got it right...those over there are the cookies I made from that batter."

Shawn followed her pointing index finger to a pile of cookies sitting on the counter. "Oh, come on Jules, I'm sure they're not _that_ bad.."

However, immediately after he put one in his mouth, he made an exaggerated gagging noise and spit it out. "Jules! Are you _trying _to poison me?"

Juliet, who had been trying to mix more batter, flung out her arm once more. "Shawn! I _told you-_" But there, Juliet cut short because she saw, in her exasperation, that she had sprayed Shawn with the batch of batter. "_Shawn!_" she exclaimed, mortified. She put a hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry! I-"

Yet, there, she was cut off once more, as a dripping Shawn Spencer dived for some flour and flung it at Juliet, dusting her with a fine coating of white powder.

He grinned. "There. Now we're even."

But the words had barely gotten out of his mouth before Juliet grabbed the sugar and covered him with that too.

Both of them beaming now, the fight quickly escalated. Shrieks and laughter rang out. Everything from flour to eggs to vanilla extract was acceptable for ammo, and it wasn't until some ten minutes later that they stopped, due to lack of ingredients to throw.

They stood there for a little while, panting and covered in every ingredient one could possibly use for cookies, in the middle of Juliet's ruined kitchen.

Both were laughing breathlessly, and Shawn crossed over to help Juliet up from her sitting position. Her hands were covered in egg yolk, slippery and hard to hold.

"Well...that was.." Shawn began. He trailed off, eyes drawn to Juliet's hair, which was in her face, dripping with egg.

He hesitated. Slowly, agonizingly slowly to Juliet, whose heart was beating out of her chest, he moved the strand of hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

And suddenly, they were kissing, everything from their lips to their hands to their clothes covered in olive oil, or in flour, or in egg.

Neither one seemed to mind the mess though, as they prolonged the searing kiss, Juliet's hands on Shawn's neck, his on her face. Shawn pulled her closer to him, his hands moving to her waist, crushing her to him.

After a seemingly endless amount of time, they broke apart, now panting for a different reason, still gazing into each other's eyes.

Juliet cleared her throat, trying to diffuse the tension. "Well. I-" She coughed again. "I guess we have to buy new ingredients..."

A smile was appearing on Shawn's face. "Yeah I suppose we do."

He grinned and, instead of buying new things, instead of cleaning the kitchen, instead of cleaning _themselves_, they merely kissed once more.


	35. Collogue

**A/N: Yay another WOD! These are becoming super fun all of the sudden :D And your AMAZING reviews don't hurt either ;) So thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (doesn't mean I can't love it though, right?) Or Spongebob.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Collogue**

To confer secretly.

* * *

It was late on a friday night, and Juliet was in her closet. She only had 15 minutes to get ready, and the state of the room, clothes scattered along the floor, heaped in piles, wasn't helping her speed.

Finally, desperate, she grabbed the nearest clean, dressy item, and got ready as quickly as possible.

She threw on a pair of black heels, and made her precarious way down the stairs.

Juliet got to the main floor, and the clicks of her shoes were the only sounds. She frowned. It wasn't often that it was quiet in the house.

"Shawn?" she called out. A faint reply told her that her husband was in the basement, and she rushed down. "Shawn? Our reservation is in half an hour!"

She rounded a corner, and there they were. Shawn and the little boy were sitting on the couch watching Spongebob, and both turned and looked at the sound of her footsteps.

Shawn was dressed up, and Juliet's annoyance faded slightly as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and tie, a grin on his face. Her son was sitting next to him.

And then, instead of standing up, Shawn turned to the boy and they began whispering to each other, speaking in low voices so Juliet wouldn't understand them.

"Shawn. _Shawn. _Shawn!" Juliet was losing her patience once more. "We really have to get going!"

Shawn flashed her a smile. "Okay, Jules. Gotta go, buddy!" he said, addressing the five-year old.

Shawn stood up, smoothed down his tie, and walked over to Juliet, wrapping his arms around her and pecking her on the lips.

"We'll be home by 10 and Amy will be here to watch you, okay?" Juliet said, walking over to her son, looking him sternly in the eyes. "So behave." After a nod from the boy, she kissed his head, straightened up and walked upstairs with her husband.

* * *

It wasn't until much later, as she and Shawn were walking home in the cool night, that Juliet remembered.

"Shawn?" She asked softly, her hand twined with his, head resting on his shoulder.

"Jules?"

"What were you guys talking about tonight?" Shawn pulled away slightly, confused. "When I came down? You guys were whispering instead of you getting your butt off the couch."

Shawn laughed loudly. "That? What do you mean Jules? That was nothing... I mean we were talking about why sex and drugs are awesome, but other than that..."

Juliet giggled reluctantly, elbowing Shawn. "Seriously Shawn! What was that about?"

Shawn stopped walking, a smile still playing around the edge of his lips. "Well. I think his _exact _words were 'Mommy is pretty'. Satisfied?"

Juliet was smiling, but she didn't relent. "And what did _you _say, Shawn?"

Shawn's smile was slowly fading as he replied seriously, "I said 'What the hel- I mean... What the heck are you talking about?'"

Juliet's happiness was slowly fading as well, and she was more than a little annoyed. So what? She only had 15 minutes! She did the best she could! And since when did Shawn care _that _much about looks? When they were dating he had always-

"- actually said was 'No way. She looks gorgeous.' Which spurred a whole conversation on the meaning of 'gorgeous' but that's beside the point-"

Shawn was effectively cut short by Juliet's lips on his, and he eagerly returned the kiss.

And of course, as soon as they broke apart, still inches from each other, Shawn continued talking, as if he had never been interrupted.

"-and so I told him that 'gorgeous' was like 'pretty' except, like, ten times more awesome-"

Juliet was laughing, her forehead resting against her husband's.

"I love you, Shawn Spencer."

A dazzling smile crossed Shawn's face. "I love you too, Jules."

He paused. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure I have the right definition... does 'gorgeous' only mean 'pretty' or also 'the best wife a guy could ever have', because I for one, am confused-"

And he was cut off again as Juliet, through her giggling, pressed her lips to his once more.


	36. Punctilious

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so excited for Psych coming back I can barely HANDLE IT! :D This is a little chapter that kind of went in a different direction than I expected :) I tried my hand and Gus-Shawn banter, and honestly, I'm not a huge fan of it...but it could have been worse!**

**My goal is to update each of my stories in the next few days, because I get a four day weekend off of school! So, between not doing my bucketload of homework and sleep, I thought I might be able to write!**

**By the way, thanks for all you've done, you guys! You are truly amazing!**

**Enjoy (And side note- see if you can get the HP reference, even though it's a little obvious).**

**Disclaimer- Don't we all know that none of us owns Psych? Including me. OBVIOUSLY.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Punctilious**

Strictly attentive to the details of form in action or conduct; precise; exact in the smallest particulars.

* * *

Gus rolled his eyes, watching the man in front of him. "Shawn, it's fine. You're freaking out over nothing."

Shawn was currently on his knees, trying to align the candles perfectly. He turned with a slightly manic gleam in his eyes. "No! Dude, it has to be _perfect!_"

He had spent half the day making the Psych office presentable. This involved sweeping the floor, dusting in places he didn't know existed, and cleaning off his messy desk.

_Gus_ had spent the afternoon exasperated, watching Shawn scramble around the office, cleaning the room for the first time in the six years they had occupied it.

"It's _fine, _Shawn," Gus repeated. "I'm sure she'll-"

Gus was in the middle of his sentence when the sound of a doorknob turning interrupted him.

Shawn immediately sprang up, pushing Gus in the direction opposite the door. "Hurry, Gus, she'll see you!" he hissed. And he continued walking, forcing Gus to move.

"So where am I supposed to go, Shawn? I am _not_ going out the window!" Gus whispered in return, as Shawn had pushed him to stand in front of the windows.

"Why _not?"_

"It doesn't even open, Shawn!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since _forever_!"

"What about when Nadia pointed her gun out of it? Or when we were doing that séance-"

"The glass _broke _both those times, Shawn! The window does _not_ open!"

"I just think that I would've noticed-"

"Guys?"

The familiar voice stopped them, Shawn and Gus now frozen in the middle of a squabble.

Both turned to face Juliet, who was now standing in front of them, looking amused, and slightly confused. "What's going on?"

Gus was the first to move. Shooting another exasperated look at his best friend, he walked out, patting Juliet's shoulder on his way, muttering, "Have fun, Juliet.."

She looked at Shawn, smiling now. "What's going on?"

Juliet was met with a smile from Shawn now, and he merely shook his head, so she turned her attention to the setup in the middle of the room. There was a table there now, laden with food and the two candles Shawn had been trying to fix.

"Wow, Shawn...you did all this?"

Shawn chuckled. "Always the tone of surprise, eh Jules?"

Juliet laughed too, then tried to explain. "It's so fancy!"

And then, to Juliet's surprise, Shawn smiled as well. "Maybe not so much." And, winking, he grabbed her wrist, and led her to the trash can, which was filled with empty containers of Chinese takeout. "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

And both of them smiling, Shawn leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.


	37. Procrustean

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! I know it's been a while, but today I looked on the WOD and inspiration struck (besides, writing these is a good way to procrastinate on the horrendous pile of homework waiting for me to do).**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Psych? ME!**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Procrustean**

Tending to produce conformity by violent or arbitrary means.

* * *

"Come on, buddy we _really_ need to go!"

Shawn was met only with a grin. He sighed.

Shawn and Juliet had planned to go to the zoo with their son and daughter that day- they had invited Gus as well, who, according to his wife, couldn't stop talking about it ever since Shawn had brought it up (and they had been planning this for a week, so that meant something was either seriously wrong with Gus or his wife was just embellishing).

But apparently none of that mattered to their kids, because, as they put it, this _really__good_show was on. And of course, daddy, the TV is _way_more fun than the zoo!

And so they ended up planted in front of the television, Shawn standing behind them, trying to get them out of the house and into the car.

Finally, after several minutes of pleading, Shawn just forgot about whatever civil ways there were to get his kids to come with him to the zoo. And he sighed.

"Fine." His son looked back at him, surprised. "If you don't want to leave...then maybe the _tickle__monster_ will convince you!"

And he lunged at his son, with no sense of decorum whatsoever.

Shrieks of laughter filled the room as Shawn let his quick fingers fly all over his son's small body. Soon they were both laughing, but Shawn didn't stop.

And it was fun for a while- until Shawn was hit in the head by something. Something he soon realized was his daughter.

So, suddenly the scene changed- instead of Shawn tickling his son, he was being _attacked_ (yes they were only 5 and 6, but they were strong!) by both his children.

Shawn's shouts eventually brought his wife down to investigate.

"Shawn? What's going on down there?" Juliet was coming down the stairs, and she burst into laughter when she saw what was happening. Nevertheless, she strode over to her husband, who was on the ground being mirthlessly tickled by two kids who apparently didn't know that tickling was supposed to _tickle_ not hurt.

"Aren't...you...going...to get them off?" Shawn managed to wheeze out.

Juliet only smiled, and deliberated. Finally- "No...think of this as punishment."

"Punishment?" Shawn repeated, disbelieving. "For...what?"

Juliet sat down on the couch, apparently enjoying herself. "Let's think...how about the time you dropped the turkey at Thanksgiving? The turkey that I _specifically_ told you not to touch? Or the time we had dinner plans and you canceled to go to the amusement park with Gus?" Juliet was still laughing, not really angry.

"That...was a bad idea! I...I told you that... it wasn't worth it! Gus...only went... on like two rides!"

"How about the day you let these two," Juliet nodded toward her children, "paint on the _walls_?"

"Jules...! Come on! They had...so much fun!"

Juliet smiled. "Okay Shawn, I'll give you that." Finally, she knelt down next to him and the kids. "Guys? Let's go- stop torturing your father."

They both ceased immediately, but her son looked up with wide, earnest eyes. "We're just tickling him! It doesn't hurt," he assured her.

Juliet laughed. "Even so, we should stop."

Shawn tried to sweeten the deal. "Uncle Gus will buy us all ice cream at the zoo if we go!" he promised.

And so, they finally got to the zoo. It wasn't until later, walking with Gus and Juliet that anyone brought up what happened that morning.

"Dude!" Gus exclaimed. "You got beat up by your_kids_?"

Shawn sent an offended look his direction, letting go of his wife's hand to face his best friend. "Buddy! First of all, they did _not_beat me up! I was tickled into submission!" Both of his companions were laughing, so Shawn continued. "I got _tag__teamed!_There's no way I could have gotten out alive if it hadn't been for-"

However, Shawn's defense cut off- the ice cream shop was right ahead.

"Dude we _need_ to get some ice cream!"

Gus grinned. "You know that's right!"

Shawn turned to Juliet with pleading eyes. "Can I?"

Juliet smiled, nodded.

So she watched as her husband actually ran to the store with Gus, picking up his kids on the way, all the while bickering over who would pay.

And she laughed.


	38. Irrefrangible

**A/N: Um, hi! I was seized with the desire to write yesterday (probably partly in order to procrastinate on homework woops!) and so I looked at the WOD and decided to take a stab at it! I've had an outline for the next chapter of All That Glitters for a really long time, but haven't written it yet :( Sorry about that! I don't know when I'll be able to, but I will finish that story eventually, I promise!**

**Edit 2/10: Okay, that was weird yesterday with all the problems everyone had with uploading. It's working now I think...(Oh the irony that the first time I try to post to this story in a year and a half, I can't!)**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**I was going to make this a whole lot longer, but I really have hit the point where I have to do homework. Maybe I'll add more later... For the meantime enjoy!**

* * *

**Irrefrangible**

Not to be broken or violated; inviolable.

* * *

Light was flickering over the sides of the tent, Shawn lying on his back next to Gus, thinking. Finally, he decided to take action.

He flipped onto his side, and tapped his friend. "Pssst. Gus!"

Gus started snoring, and Shawn repeated himself, hissing "Gus!" The boy in question simply waved a hand in Shawn's direction and rolled a little bit over to face his friend, blinking sleepily.

"What do you want, Shawn?"

Shawn smiled and sat up, crossing his legs. "I have a proposition for you."

Gus eyed him warily, but sat up as well, yawning and rubbing his face. "Go on."

This was how, ten minutes later, Henry Spencer found the two children in the kitchen with ketchup spread all over their hands and faces. When questioned, Shawn protested that, of course, they were merely trying to make a blood pact, but Gus was too squeamish to do it with real blood ("Shawn I'm not cutting myself for this stupid thing, are you crazy!"), so they figured ketchup looked sort of like blood, and would have to do.

Henry sighed and sent them to the bathroom to clean up thinking that maybe slumber parties were a bad idea.

But, over the sink, Gus and Shawn started solemnly at each other and swore to be friends for eternity, their small, slippery hands meeting in a shake as they made the pact, promising to never break it.

* * *

Four years later, in eighth grade, Gus was sitting in the principal's office, staring miserably at the floor. How could Shawn do this to him? They were friends, and he couldn't believe that Shawn would-. Gus sighed audibly. Yes, he could believe it, actually. Shawn was a terrible friend.

Angry, Gus was now resolved on this fact, and looked up to see the principal still lecturing him.

"...Do you understand Mr. Guster?"

Gus, not sure what he missed, merely nodding as he stood, not knowing he had agreed to be in lunch detention for all of next week. He was focused on finding his idiot of an ex-friend and demanding an answer to what happened.

He found him in library of all places, sitting in a corner playing paddle ball, a look of immense concentration on his face.

Gus sat down in front of him, but Shawn didn't even blink, and so Gus reached out and grabbed the ball before it hit the paddle again. That got a reaction from Shawn.

"Dude what the heck?" He was angry. "I was almost to 100!"

Gus glared at him. "Shawn, why would you do that to Megan Hicks?"

Shawn's expression remained calm. "I don't know what you're talking about." He snatched the ball out of Gus's hands, rose, and started walking out of the library. Gus exhaled angrily and followed.

They made it outside the library, when Gus finally caught up and wrenched Shawn back to face him. "Shawn! I got in trouble because of what you did! I was in the main office for like twenty minutes getting a lecture you deserved!"

Shawn shrugged. "Gus, buddy, maybe if you explained what was going on, I could explain-"

Gus spluttered. "Explain?! Maybe I should explain how Megan's locker was apparently defaced? Or that I was blamed?"

Shawn blinked, and Gus continued. "Shawn, we both know you have always hated her, and the vandalism was exactly your style, but Megan seemed to think it was my fault that someone-"

"Dude stop!" Shawn finally interrupted, and Gus fell silent with a glare. "You don't understand."

"Don't understand what, Shawn?" Gus burst out angrily. "That, yet again, you did something that broke the rules and I got blamed for it? Or maybe that we are supposed to be friends, but you never act like one?"

Shawn glared back now. "No. What you don't understand, Gus, is that I did it to defend you. Stupid Megan Hicks was blabbing to everybody about what a loser you were and how you tried to kiss her or something like that-"

Gus was spluttering again.

"-and I figured I'd get back at her. So no, I'm not a terrible friend, but if you're always going to complain about being my best friend, maybe you should just leave." He glared fiercely at Gus, daring him to contradict anything he said.

Gus sighed. Remembered the whole blood pact thing, and looked at his friend's expression. He sighed once more.

"Fine, Shawn, I'm sorry. I still want to be friends." He raised an eyebrow at Shawn, who grinned.

"Good, cause I figured we're not done with Megan yet-"

Gus groaned internally, but willingly followed his friend outside.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I wanted to add stuff for more years that they were friends, but I don't have the time, so it ends here. Also, I just noticed that I haven't updated this story since 2011...wow. Um, if anyone's still reading, thank you? Also, just wanted to say YAY PSYCH COMES BACK THIS MONTH WOOOoHOOOO!**


End file.
